Last Daughter
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Las aventuras de Claire Connors (Kara Zor-El) como Supergirl en el Universo Marvel. Reboot de Daughter of Krypton. Supergirl x Spider Man. ONGOING.
1. Capítulo 1

.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo trabajo, en esta ocasión es un reboot de mi anterior trabajo Daughter of Krypton que espero también les guste. Desde ya, cualquier duda o sugerencia me la pueden realizar a través de la mensajería privada.**

 ***Bueno, esto es todo, así que les dejo el primer capítulo para n aburrirlos más.**

* * *

" **Last Daughter"**

'Capítulo #01'

 _Spidey_Legend_

* * *

 **Fandom:** Justice League x Spider-Man

 **Parejas:** Supergirl x Spider-Man

* * *

 **C** laire Connors era una muchacha de apenas veintitantos años que se dirigía al Daily Bugle como parte de su trabajo rutinario como asistente del periodista estrella del mismo Ben Urich.

Urich, que se especializaba en los llamados héroes disfrazados como Spider-Man o Daredevil en sus cruzadas contra los criminales, la había tomado bajo su ala hacia tan solo unos tres meses y ella estaba contenta. Después de todo, su carrera en el periodismo era todo lo que quería.

Sin embargo Claire tenía un secreto, quizás el mayor secreto jamás oculto y que pondría el mundo de cabeza. Ella era la recientemente llegada Supergirl que en su primer aparición en público ayudó al héroe Daredevil a derrotar al temible Electro, un terrorista que en un accidente le otorgó esos poderes basados en la electricidad que decidió utilizar para vengarse de su amarga vida lleno de fracasos.

Claire, como todos los superhéroes, sabía que debía ocultar su identidad si quería seguridad y sobretodo paz. Por ello y con ayuda de sus padres es que creó sus dos identidades.

Por un lado ella era Claire Connors, hija de Curt Connors y Martha Connors, hermana mayor del pequeño Billy Connors.

Como Kara ella era estatura promedio con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Su personalidad de Claire mantuvo el aspecto físico de Kara pero recogió su cabello y ocultó sus ojos bajo unos anteojos para llevar una vida lo más normal posible. También era algo comedida ya que no quería levantar sospechas.

Para la identidad de Supergirl, ella y sus padres habían decidido que sea lo contrario, cabello largo y sin gafas, por supuesto que debía ser extrovertida. Nada que la relacionara con Claire.

Hablando de los Connors, su familia adoptiva había encontrado la nave extraterrestre con la beba Kara en su interior y sorprendidos la llevaron desde el pantano de Florida donde se había estrellado rumbo a su casa que por suerte estaba cerca y a su vez lejos de cualquier curioso.

Curt Connors era científico, quien había perdido su mano tras un accidente de coche donde también había muerto su primera esposa Margaret y quien abocaba su tiempo en encontrar una forma de hacerla crecer nuevamente.

Martha, la segunda esposa de Curt y la única mujer que conocía como madre, era maestra de ciencias en la escuela local. Ella los apreciaba mucho.

Billy había nacido diez años después de su llegada a la Tierra.

Los tres eran los únicos que conocían su secreto.

Con ayuda de su familia, Claire practicó sus habilidades en secreto y juró que solo lo haría para hacer el bien. Claro, la ayuda de la IA de su madre en la nave le proporcionó información extra sobre sus orígenes de Krypton así como su potencial bajo la órbita del sol amarillo de la Tierra y los posibles enemigos de los que se tenía registro que residían en la zona fantasma.

Sin embargo Claire dudaba de esto último ya que según la computadora ella se encontraba en una tierra paralela y no la que su madre Alura había planificado. La nave no tenía registros de un Krypton en esa realidad o una zona fantasma. Por un lado era bueno pero al mismo tiempo eso era malo. Esa información significaba que era la única de su raza en ese universo.

Sus descubrimientos aunque tristes no la deprimieron y la empeñaron aún más en ser un héroe pero tampoco era tonta. Gracias a su familia, ella decidió que lo mejor era esperar a ser una adulta, después de todo primero tenía que crecer, entrenarse y estudiar.

" _Oye Connors, deja de espabilar y ve a la oficina de Jameson que Urich te necesita allí"._ El rapapolvo de Christine Everhart la volvió a la realidad aunque no sin antes una pequeña maldición en sus pensamientos dirigida a la rubia reportera cuyo único talento era perseguir al multimillonario Tony Stark.

Claire no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a la oficina del jefe.

* * *

En la oficina del Daily Bugle se podía oír el grito del dueño y editor en jefe del periódico John Jonah Jameson.

La discusión era con su segundo al mando Joseph Robertson.

El tema, el mismo de siempre: Spider-Man.

Joe Robertson, en su posición admitió un titular favorable para Spider-Man.

Jameson odiaba a Spider-Man.

Cualquier aparición pública del superhéroe era motivo de desprecio e intentos de vilipendiar su imagen.

" _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Robertson?"._ Duro. Muy duro. Jameson nunca llamaba a Joe Robertson por su apellido salvo en sus ataques de furia.

Robbie, como llamaban a Robertson sus amigos estaba tranquilo.

Años de conocer y trabajar con Jameson hizo que aprendiera a como manejar las idas iracundas de su jefe y hoy no iba a ser la excepción.

" _Hago mi trabajo Jonah, el cual es publicar las noticias tal cual sucedieron"._ Las últimas palabras fueron enfáticas y Jameson pareció recular por un momento.

Sin embargo Jonah no conocía la palabra rendirse y mucho menos en su territorio.

Robbie también sabía que si dejaba a Jonah retrucarle, las cosas se complicarían, por lo que acudió al tema de siempre cuando se tratara de Spider-Man. _"Jonah, si quieres atacar a Spider-Man, hazlo en los editoriales. Ya te lo dije antes, pero no voy a permitir que manipules las noticias. Serás mi jefe y tendremos opiniones diferentes respecto a los héroes enmascarados, pero al final del día somos profesionales ante todo. Recuérdalo"._ Robbie se retiró inmediatamente de la oficina de Jameson para dejarlo solo.

Todo el mundo sabía que era lo mejor luego de una de sus rabietas.

Betty Brant, secretaria de Jameson desde hace varios años y probablemente quien conocía mejor a Jameson junto a Frederick Foswell y a Ben Urich, prefirió concentrarse en su trabajo, recibir las llamadas pertinentes y solo molestar a Jameson en el caso que fuese extremadamente necesario.

En tanto Claire se envalentonó para entrar a la oficina y se imaginó que la noticia sería sobre su alter ego Supergirl y su primera aparición frente al público.

Claire esperó callada esperando la razón por la cual fue llamada.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas Especiales :**

 ***Como verán a diferencia de mi trabajo anterior, Supergirl y Alura son los únicos de Krypton en este Universo por el momento.**

 ***Power Girl, Galatea y algún que otro kryptoniano tienen la posibilidad de aparecer.**

 ***Brainiac es el único villano proveniente de DC Comics que está confirmado y va a realizar su aparición. ¿Cuándo? Todavía no está decidido.  
**

 ***Otros personajes de DC como Green Lantern, Flash o Batman no aparecerán. Este trabajo será exclusivo de Supergirl y tal vez algún agregado pero no estarán mezclado los personajes de Marvel y DC en el mismo nivel que mi fanfic anterior.**

 ***La IA Alura tendrá un papel primordial en este fanfic. Por ahora imagínenla como la IA de Jor-El en Smallville siendo la nave de Kara una especie de lugar donde hacer consultas.**

 ***A diferencia de mi otro trabajo, Supergirl es criada por la familia Connors y una gran diferencia es que Curt no se transformará en el Lagarto.**

 ***Acerca del Lagarto y quien ocupará el lugar de Curt Connors como su alter ego humano, este tema será desarrollado más adelante.**

 ***Spider-Man debutará en el siguiente capítulo.**

 ***Bueno, con esto llega a su fin el primer capítulo.**

 ***Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana.**

 ***Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	2. Capítulo 2

.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo trabajo, en esta ocasión es un reboot de mi anterior trabajo Daughter of Krypton que espero también les guste. Desde ya, cualquier duda o sugerencia me la pueden realizar a través de la mensajería privada.**

 ***Bueno, esto es todo, así que les dejo para que lean el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

" **Last Daughter"**

'Capítulo #02'

 _Spidey_Legend_

* * *

 **Fandom:** Justice League x Spider-Man

 **Parejas:** Supergirl x Spider-Man

* * *

 **G** alactus, también conocido como el devorador de mundos era odiado para todos aquellos que conocían de su existencia. Era probablemente lo único en común que tenían los seres vivos del universo, aunque no por ello exento de rumores.

Para algunas civilizaciones representaba el apocalipsis, el fin de los tiempos. Para otros, una oportunidad de cambio y hasta había aquellos que la hambruna del poderoso ser era un precio a pagar para contener aprisionado a una amenaza aún mayor.

Galactus emanaba respeto y miedo. Ambos sentimientos por igual. Es lo que era. Por lo que todos, siempre tratan de apartarse de su camino si es posible, claro está. Los pobres desafortunados, lamentablemente perecen.

Estos pensamientos rondaban dentro de Mantis, la Madonna Celestial quien no pudo evitarlo al observar a alguien a quien conocía desde hace mucho tiempo rondar por el espacio sideral.

A quien ella se refería no era otro más que el legendario Silver Surfer, el heraldo de Galactus quien decidió sacrificarse en una vida de servidumbre para salvar a su planeta.

Apenas el sirviente cósmico se alejó de su presencia, Mantis se preguntaba tristemente acerca del pobre planeta que se convertiría en el almuerzo del devorador.

Maldito destino. Mantis también se preguntó si Norrin Radd la había presentido a ella.

Probablemente. Las habilidades del Silver Surfer eran incomparables.

Sin embargo, ella supuso que el heraldo de Galactus prefería enfocarse en su misión así como lo estaba ella en la protección de los planetas más bellos y vergeles de toda la galaxia.

Respondiendo a la pregunta de Mantis, el Silver Surfer si la sintió pero prefirió ignorarla ya que este no era el momento para confrontar a la mujer y aceleró la marcha hacia su planeta destino.

* * *

Norrin Radd, observó la destrucción del planeta abandonad y se sintió aliviado. Galactus había aceptado su propuesta de devorar solamente planetas abandonados y despoblados.

Aún retumbaba en su cabeza y en su corazón cuando por primera vez lo llevó a un planeta poblado y vio como el devorador de mundos aniquiló por completo a una civilización. Desde entonces, el Silver Surfer se juramentó evitar más muertes dentro de sus posibilidades.

Mientras su amo terminaba de consumir el planeta elegido, Norrin Radd pudo presentir la figura de su antigua amante Mantis, la única otra mujer además de su esposa Shalla Bal a la que amó pero que también tuvo que abandonar debido a sus obligaciones.

El Silver Surfer solo podía regocijarse en que ambas mujeres fuese felices aún a pesar de su partida.

" _Heraldo, estoy hambriento, búscame otro planeta"._ Las fuertes palabras de Galactus indicaban que su amo había terminado de digerir el planeta y ahora necesitaba más.

" _Entiendo amo. Enseguida nos pondremos en camino"._

Y así el Silver Surfer emprendió su camino.

* * *

Peter Parker, quien era Spider-Man desde los quince años ahora que ya casi era un hombre universitario y por eso decidió tomarse con más calma su situación y para ello tratar de ser lo más normal posible y ello era incluso en las pequeñas como tomarse el autobús para ir a la escuela.

Ignorando a los idiotas como Flash Thompson y las chillonas como Sally Avril se dirigió al único par de asientos libres que vio y que se encontraba lejos de los bravucones. La verdad que no le apetecía ir acompañado de nadie, al menos hasta la escuela y que se encontrara allí con sus amigos Harry Osborn y Mary Jane Watson.

" _¿Está ocupado el asiento?"._ Peter salió rápidamente de su trance y se dirigió a su voz para encontrarse con una hermosa chica rubia que le sonreía para pedirle el asiento contiguo.

Peter ni siquiera había notado que el autobús se detuvo para recoger a la chica cuya voz le pidió poder sentarse junto a él.

" _No hay problema, solo estaba distraido"._

" _Gracias"._

" _No hay de qué"._

Tras la pequeña conversación, Peter miró a través de la ventanilla del autobús que lo llevaría a la escuela Midtown y se preguntaba que le depararía su futuro tanto como Peter Parker como por Spider-Man, después de todo detener una guerra de mafias entre Mister Negative, Tombstone y Hammerhead no era poca cosa y el constante aumento de súper villanos como Scorpion, Sandman o Hydroman no facilitarían la tarea.

Sin embargo, inadvertidamente se dirigió hacia su compañera de asiento a la que notó leyendo un avanzado libro sobre estudios genéticos escrito por el renombrado Doctor Otto Octavius en colaboración con el Doctor Henry McCoy.

" _Mi padre es policía y gusta de asustar a mis supuestos pretendientes con su revólver"._ La chica pareció tan seria al decir esas palabras que desconcertó a Peter unos instantes.

" _Lo siento, no quise parecer grosero pero en realidad estaba viendo que leías 'El origen de la Mutación Genética' y me quedé interesado; sobre todo porque el Doctor Octavius ha expuesto ponencias interesantes al respecto"._

La chica extasiada cerró de repente el libro. _"¿Conoces al Doctor Octavius?"._

" _Claro, es un sujeto agradable, solía trabajar en mi escuela hace un tiempo y como fui uno de sus mejores alumnos, me dio la recomendación para una pasantía con el profesor Mile Warren en la Universidad Empire State"._

" _Guau, eso es súper"._ Ahora si la muchacha rubia estaba enganchada. _"Mi nombre es Gwen. Gwen Stacy"._

" _Peter Parker"._ Ambos se estrecharon la mano y se sonrieron entre sí.

" _Bueno, Peter, parece que hoy será un día provechoso, ¿no lo crees?"._

" _Por supuesto que si Gwen, por supuesto que sí"._

Mientras tanto, el autobús se dirigía a destino.

* * *

" _ahhh"._ Peter se despertó casi con un grito por la pesadilla acerca de su primer encuentro y amor Gwen Stacy.

Casi poco tiempo de conocerse, él comenzó a salir con Gwen e incluso llevaron su amor más allá cuando Peter le propuso matrimonio en su tercer año en la Universidad pero el Green Goblin tenía que arruinarlo.

Norman Osborn había descubierto su identidad y en venganza asesinó a Gwen. Norman terminó siendo asesinado por su propio deslizador cuando trató de matar a Spider-Man a traición pero Peter también sabía que él estaba listo para matarlo.

Desde entonces continuó su vida pero la pesadilla sobre los recuerdos de Gwen nunca desaparecía. Era su karma. El peso que llevaría toda su vida por haber fracasado.

" _Tranquilo Pete, fue solo una pesadilla. Tienes que calmarte"._ Peter se dio vuelta y pudo ver el rostro de preocupación en su actual amante Carol Danvers.

Carol era la directora de la revista Now dentro del Daily Bugle a quien Peter conoció cuando Jameson lo envió allí para que expandiera su horizonte fotográfico. Peter al principio no estaba muy contento de entrar en la revista porque prefería ser independiente y seguir siendo fotógrafo de Spider-Man.

Sin embargo aceptó el empleo fue donde conoció a Carol quien lo recibió amablemente y resultó ser una mejor jefa que el cascarrabias de Jameson.

Cuando murió Gwen a manos de Osborn, él se acercó más a Carol quien también entendía en perder a un ser amado y entraron en el terreno de lo personal.

Un año después decidieron salir en una cita. Poco a poco se fueron sintiendo más cómodos el úno con el otro hasta que finalmente seis meses después decidieron formalizar su relación como parejas.

" _Lo siento Carol"._

" _No te preocupes. Sabes que estoy aquí para ti"._

Peter sonrió y la besó apasionadamente en agradecimiento y no solo en eso, Carol también era una excelente amante. Una de las tantas cosas que adoraba de ella.

Sin embargo no todas eran buenas, Peter vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que no faltaba mucho para su hora habitual de levantarse.

" _Bueno, supongo que de todas formas hay que levantarse e ir al Bugle, creo que hoy es el día de Jameson sobre las reuniones semanales sobre los objetivos del diario"._

Carol asintió. _"Una lástima, me hubiese gustado una continuación de lo de anoche"._

Peter sonrió ante la respuesta.

Adoraba a esa mujer.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **NOTAS ESPECIALES** **:**

 ***Este capítulo está subdividido en dos tramas especiales. Una que corresponde a Galactus y otra a Spider-Man.**

 ***Como está mencionado, desde que el Silver Surfer es heraldo del devorador de mundos, solo un planeta con seres vivos ha sido consumido y eso ha afectado a Norrin Radd. Esto ha mencionado porque el planeta devorado por Galactus tendrá una importancia extrema en tramas posteriores y si leyeron la versión original y por supuesto los comic lo sacarán fácilmente.**

 ***La otra parte es Spider-Man y un breve resumen de su carrera ya que para esta historia lo más importante no son sus orígenes sino desde que él y Supergirl se encuentran por primera vez y más.**

 ***La mención de su relación con Gwen es más como elemento base de su carácter y como enfrenta ahora ser Spider-Man. Las pesadillas son un indicio.**

 ***Por último está explícito su relación con Carol Danvers quien aquí aparece como amante y compañera de Peter en el Bugle. En este fanfic Carol no siguió una carrera militar ni tendrá sus poderes como Miss Marvel, Warbird o Binary. Sin embargo tendrá una importancia especial en la trama.**

 ***La pareja será estrictamente Supergirl x Spider-Man hacia el final del fanfic. En el medio habrá otros personajes involucrados como ahora Peter con Carol.**

 ***Con esto ya no me queda más por decir excepto darles las gracias.**

 ***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. Capítulo 3

.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo trabajo, en esta ocasión es un reboot de mi anterior trabajo Daughter of Krypton que espero también les guste. Desde ya, cualquier duda o sugerencia me la pueden realizar a través de la mensajería privada.**

 ***Bueno, esto es todo, así que les dejo para que lean el tercer capítulo.**

* * *

" **Last Daughter"**

'Capítulo #03'

 _Spidey_Legend_

* * *

 **Fandom:** Justice League x Spider-Man

 **Parejas:** Supergirl x Spider-Man

* * *

Barbara Morse se había graduado con honores en biología y gracias a ello es que había sido reclutada por SHIELD en su división científica bajo la dirección de Wilma Calvin. Sin embargo tras la muerte de la directora en un ataque de IMA, ella decidió cambiar de rumbo y convertirse en una agente activa de SHIELD.

Nick Fury no estaba muy convencido al principio pero el entrenamiento previo en artes marciales de Bobbi al menos le agenciaron una oportunidad y el director le asignó al que sería su futuro esposo como su entrenador y supervisor.

Eso había sido hace 7 años, dos antes de convertirse en la señora Barton y 5 años antes del divorcio.

Luego de ello, ella y Clint solo hablaron durante las misiones y nada más. Era bastante raro pero terminó por apañárselas.

* * *

A pesar de los recuerdos de su pasado, Bobbi, quien había estado de vacaciones con su prometido Lance Hunter, no pudo terminar de disfrutarlas ya que ambos habían sido atacados por una villana renegada llamada Jaime Slade quien quería vengarse de ambos agentes por haber arrestado a su padre mientras cometía crímenes en nombre de HYDRA.

Luego del ataque, Bobbi y Lance trataron de pasarla lo más calmadamente posible y esa noche era especial. Ese mismo día, la agente Mockingbird iba a presentarles su nuevo prometido a su madre y hermano.

La futura señora Hunter no predijo un giro externo en los acontecimientos.

Antes del gran día, Bobbi y Lance se separaron por unos momentos.

Lance había salido para hacer algunas compras y Bobbi aprovechó el tiempo para ducharse y relajarse.

 _Crack._

Bobbi escuchó perfectamente y se extrañó.

¿Había alguien allí? ¿Un ladrón quizás?

Bobbi se apresuró a su cartera y cogió su arma reglamentaria.

No tuvo tiempo de cambiarse y completamente desnuda comenzó a recorrer la casa de verano que habían alquilado para esas vacaciones.

Entonces es cuando see dirigió al dormitorio pero solo encontró la ventana abierta de par en par.

A Barbara le había parecido extraño ya que recordaba haberla cerrado.

Definitivamente alguien estaba allí y ella no se dejaría vencer ni tomar por sorpresa.

Sin embargo eso fue lo que lamentablemente sucedió. La agente Mockingbird fue tomada sorpresivamente por una intrusa y la mujer de cabellos rubio y largo solo pudo atinar a ver el reflejo de su atacante por el vidrio de la ventana.

Ya era tarde. Muy tarde para ella.

A sus espaldas se encontraba una criatura de piel verde, claramente femenina y con un uniforme militar. Una expresión vacía como nunca antes vista.

Bobbi no sabía que era un extraterrestre que había venido a ella.

La criatura extraterrestre sacó un arma personal y le disparó con una especie de rayo de color amarillo para dejarla inconsciente. Luego se acercó a su víctima y la tomó del cuello y le giró fuerte y violentamente la cabeza hasta desnucándola y provocándole una muerte en forma instantánea.

El cuerpo sin vida de Barbara Morse cayó al piso al instante pero la criatura continuó observándola sin una mínima emoción.

Si algún ser humano estuviese presente, se sorprendería de su poder para cambiar su fisionomía. La atacante adoptó un aspecto idéntico a la occisa.

Luego sacó un pequeño comunicador. _"Aquí la Reina Veranke. La fase de prueba para la invasión Skrull está en marcha"._ Eso fue toda la comunicación pero no toda la tarea de la criatura.

Veranke tomó nuevamente su pistola especial y volvió a disparar sobre el cuerpo de Bobbi pero en esta ocasión con un rayo verde. El color verde indicaba que ahora ya poseía todos los recuerdos, inteligencia, destreza física y poderes especiales de su objetivo.

La Reina estaba segura que su engaño funcionaría. Para ello debía esperar a su "prometido" para matarlo y luego ir a la reunión familiar. Allí simplemente asesinaría a los presentes para no dejar rastros.

Sin embargo, Veranke sabía que Lance volvería en cualquier momento así que salió en su búsqueda pero dejando el cuerpo de Bobbi allí.

El plan para matar a Hunter era fácil. Veranke tomaría la forma de un humano normal y lo asesinaría simulando un robo. Terminado ello, regresaría al departamento para disponer y deshacerse del cadáver de la agente Mockingbird.

Una vez terminado su encubrimiento, la Reina entraría en el equipo especial de Fury. Era de suma importancia infiltrarse y saber todo lo que el director de SHIELD sabía.

Era de suma importancia para que la invasión Skrull tuviera éxito.

Y pensar que hacía algún tiempo la habían tomado de loca y la habían exiliado.

Un exilio que casi la había matado pero fue salvada gracias a unos pocos leales.

Finalmente probó tener razón.

Galactus había devorado su mundo y de pronto ella comenzó a ser escuchada.

Ahora los guiaba.

El planeta Azul al que sus habitantes llamaban Tierra era el objetivo.

Una profecía que indicaba como suyo ese mundo

Y ella los guiaría.

Después de todo "él los amaba".

Su destino los esperaba.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno. Esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 ***Como siempre, cualquier duda, ya saben que me pueden consultar por la mensajería privada.**

* * *

 **NOTAS ESPECIALES :**

 ***Como habrán leído, este capítulo simplemente es de puntapié inicial para la invasión Skrull quienes serán los enemigos a vencer en el final de esta especie de primera temporada del fanfic.**

 ***En los próximos capítulos comenzarán a desarrollarse con más detalle los encuentros entre Supergirl y Spider-Man.**

 ***Al principio su relación será de amistad y respeto. La parte de una relación romántica probablemente no comience hasta después de la invasión Skrull y antes de la guerra del infinito contra Thanos.**

 ***Con esto me despido.**

 ***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	4. Capítulo 4

.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo trabajo, en esta ocasión es un reboot de mi anterior trabajo Daughter of Krypton que espero también les guste. Desde ya, cualquier duda o sugerencia me la pueden realizar a través de la mensajería privada.**

 ***Bueno, esto es todo, así que les dejo para que lean el cuarto capítulo.**

* * *

" **Last Daughter"**

'Capítulo #04'

 _Spidey_Legend_

* * *

 **Fandom:** Justice League x Spider-Man

 **Parejas:** Supergirl x Spider-Man

* * *

 **C** laire se equivocó completamente al pensar que Jameson la había llamado por el tema de Supergirl. Con Urich ocupado en Daredevil, Foswell en el Kingpin y Leed en Spider-Man, pensaba que era su oportunidad para comenzar con un héroe propio ya que Supergirl era nueva pero Jameson le dio el trabajo a Eddie Brock, un patán que en más de una ocasión había tratado de invitarla a salir tanto a ella como a Betty y siempre le dio mala espina en sus reacciones al ser rechazado.

" _Uggh"._ La expresión en el rostro de Claire por el pensamiento de disgusto sobre Eddie no pareció inmutar a Jameson y si lo hizo, pareció no inmutarle.

" _Connors"._ El llamado de atención hizo que Claire tuviera su completa atención.

" _Si señor"._

" _Tu asignación es simple. En dos días, se te otorgará el permiso necesario para acceder al asilo Ravencroft para que puedas entrevistar a la persona conocida como Benjamin Reilly"._

" _¿Ben Reilly? ¿El antiguo asistente de mi padre?"._ Claire preguntaba desconcentrada ya que conocía bien lo que había pasado con el muchacho.

" _El mismo Connors y justamente por eso te asigno este tema. Conoces al sujeto, sabes bastante de lo que pasó y tengo entendido que está controlado así que no creo que vayas a tener problemas a pesar que eres una novata en el campo periodístico"._

" _Entendido señor. No lo defraudaré"._

" _Más le vale Connors. No todos los días se presenta una oportunidad para los novatos"._

Tras esas palabras Claire abandonó la oficina del jefe.

* * *

Claire no pudo evitar el pensar en su nueva asignación. Benjamin Reilly.

Ben era un muchacho afroamericano de unos veintitantos años proveniente de Chicago que trabajó junto con su padre unos tres o cuatro años mientras el doctor Connors estaba en la segunda fase de experimentación del suero de regeneración.

Curt Connors ideó el suero gracias a la inspiración por parte del suero del súper soldado del Capitán América y desde que había perdido el brazo, siempre quiso encontrar la forma de regenerarlo de alguna forma y así también que sirviera de ayuda para todas aquellas personas lisiadas que lo necesitasen.

Con la ayuda de Reilly, se encontraban en la fase de experimentación en lagartos, quien según los estudios, eran los más propensos para conseguir el logro buscado y hasta el momento estaban en lo correcto.

Ahí fue cuando todo se desmoronó.

Ben, quien había perdido un dedo en un accidente de pequeño, quiso adelantarse y se robó una pequeña muestra del suero para poder inyectárselo él mismo y ser el primer sujeto de pruebas.

Al principio funcionó y su dedo se regeneró para el asombro del equipo científico pero al poco tiempo todo se fue de manos y Ben Reilly se transformó en una criatura tipo lagarto el cual tuvo que ser detenido por un grupo de extraños héroes llamado X-Men que misteriosamente se encontraban en Florida y gracias a sus poderes especiales pudieron detenerlo.

Lo último que su padre le había dicho a Claire era que Ben Reilly fue despojado de todo acceso al suero y encarcelado en un asilo especial de villanos en Nueva York llamado Ravencroft y ahora ella se dirigía hacia allá para tener una entrevista.

Claire no sabía que le depararía ya que Jameson pensaba que por ser asistente de su padre, ella lo conocía bien y a su trabajo pero sus conocimientos al respecto eran mínimos. Obviamente no le iba a decir eso a Jameson para no perder su primera gran oportunidad pero eso le contrajo un ápice de ansiedad acerca como iba a encarar su asignación.

* * *

Claire finalmente despertó de un par de horas de descanso tras haberse retirado del Bugle para preparar su entrevista pero no había logrado mucho avance ya que solo podía pensar en lo que sabia que había sucedido.

" _Claire, ¿estás durmiendo todavía?"._ La voz melodiosa que llegaba desde el comedor del departamento la volvió a la realidad y se levantó rápidamente para confrontarla porque la última vez que no lo hizo, su amiga tuvo la gracia de despertarla con un vaso de agua fría en su cara.

" _Ya voy. Dame un segundo"._ Claire cumplió y en un segundo ya estaba lista.

Al entrar al comedor vio como sus dos mejores amigas y compañeras de vivienda ya estaban comiendo algo y esperando por ella.

La primera y quien le había llamado era Mary Jane Watson, una hermosa muchacha de cabellos rojizos y largos con unos ojos preciosos de color verde y esbelta figura que aspiraba a convertirse en modelo.

La otra muchacha era de la misma edad pero rubia y cabello corto. Se llamaba Liz Allan y era enfermera. Normalmente no dormía con ellas por temas laborales pero era bastante amigable y muy amiga de Mary Jane desde la escuela.

" _¿Te tocó día franco hoy, Liz?"._ Claire solía olvidar cuando Liz tenía libre y por eso le preguntaba a menudo.

Liz, quien el trabajo la dejaba muy agotada, apenas asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo y bebiendo su café. Por experiencia luego de ello, Liz se acostaba un rato y luego se convertía en una persona normal.

Mary Jane decidió ser más efusiva y le preguntó sobre su trabajo a lo que Claire le respondió sobre su nueva asignación. Tanto la pelirroja como la rubia la felicitaron por ello.

" _Por cierto, ¿ya encontraste algún chico con quien liarte?"._ Mary Jane preguntó socarronamente y con mucho entusiasmo. Claire simplemente gruñó para sus adentros sabiendo lo metiche que Mary Jane era y como siempre le trataba de buscar novio.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno. Esto ha sido todo por el momento. Espero que les haya gustado la revelación acerca de quien es el Lagarto en este fanfic. En el próximo capítuo, Claire irá a Ravencroft y se verá con Reilly y probablemente Supergirl tendrá otra aparición en público que conllevará el debut oficial con Eddie Brock.**

 ***Como siempre, cualquier duda, ya saben que me pueden consultar por la mensajería privada.**

 ***Con esto me despido.**

 ***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
